This training program in the Molecular Basis of Cardiovascular Disease is the first competitive renewal of a program originally titled "Molecular Basis of Muscle Contraction". During the past 5 years we have added new mentors and thus re-titled the program to match its broader emphasis on cardiovascular function. The original program supported 3 pre- and 4 postdoctoral positions and matriculated 12 trainees (6 pre-, 6 postdoctoral), with the present request for one additional pre-doctoral position. The Training Program has been very successful in training under-represented minorities, including two African-Americans and one Hispanic out of the 11 total trainees. Our training program has a small but highly focused and collaborative faculty that share their science, resources, and students. The 20 program faculty span multiple departments but given their active collaboration, all 20 have primary or secondary appointments in the closely knit Department of Molecular Physiology &Biophysics and the Department of Pharmacology. These faculty provide the desired blend of junior and senior investigators in cardiovascular biology, with expertise ranging from single-molecule biophysics to whole-animal physiology. The core of our training program is hands-on experience, relentless mentoring, and an exciting scientific environment. The close proximity and the opportunities for day-to-day interaction among our faculty provide a "dream" environment for individuals wishing to enter or excel in this field. With the existing collaborations, trainees benefit by having multiple mentors and numerous laboratory colleagues. This proposal describes our successes in training both pre- and postdoctoral researchers, in attracting and recruiting a diverse applicant pool, as well as describing our approaches to future enhancements of the program. The program provides extensive opportunities for trainees to learn essential "survival skills" for a successful career in biomedical research. Yearly program retreats with external scientific review, seminar series, journal clubs, program courses in cardiovascular biology, and opportunities to experience the writing of NIH proposals equip trainees to present their science within manuscripts, grant proposals, and public forums. Cardiovascular disease is still the leading cause of death in the United States. Thus, the proposed continuation of a Training Program in the Molecular Basis of Cardiovascular Disease at the University of Vermont addresses the need to train scientists capable of contributing to future discoveries in this critical area. (End of Abstract)